nicostotaldramastufffandomcom-20200215-history
Tiara
Tiara Parks, 'labeled '''The Hot Mean Girl, '''is Nico's main antagonist, who is a competition and story character. '''Credit For Design: Teddy! ' About Tiara Just a few years after Tiara was born, her parents divorced, and Tiara stayed with her Dad. Since Tiara was practically the same face as her mother, Tiara’s Dad told his daughter to dye her hair in a dirty blonde, as well as to act evilly to all the people around her. Tiara did as told. However, she still has her best friend Daniella, and soon fell in love with the nicest boy in the neighborhood, Dex. Tiara is basically your typical mean girl: a spoiled brat who needs to have what she wants when she wants it. Despite being a rather fake beast who likes to torment others for her own enjoyment, she can be rather honest and say all the defects of a person to their faces. She has a rather good sense of fashion, yet is somewhat really athletic. Tiara is known by how ruthless she can be against others, and how she’ll bully whoever she knows won’t fight back and mess with the ones that she knows they will. She is very competitive and manipulative. Tiara is also known for being rather very good-looking, and normally uses her looks to make guys do what she wants. She is also a Gold Digger and will sometimes date boys just for their money. She has very low self-esteem, reason why she bullies others to make herself feel better and superior. She’s not the best when it comes to physical fighting, but is rather skilled when it comes to words. Tiara signed up to Total Drama to win, expand her riches, and when she does to rub it into people's face Ten Ways To Describe Her #Two-Faced #Backstabbing #Liar #Selfish #Bossy #Gold Digger #Bully #Ruthless #Cruel #Manipulative People That Have Owned Her *Frankie *Ray *Lulu *Nico Relationships TBA Audition 'Tiara: '*with a bunch of trophies seen behind her*. Why hello, TD producers. My name is Tiara Parks. I believe I have what it takes to be on your show, since I'm athletic, smart, and I have won the Most Prettiest Girl award in my school three times in a row. *points at the trophies behind her* All those trophies? I won them. Which shows how valuable I am. I'm also pretty mean...making-three-different-guys-cry-in-the-same-day mean. So pick me, and I promise high ratings. Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? My looks of course. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything that HAS been on the radio *Blue *Mean Girls *Lobster Describe your craziest dream. Skyler and Dex were dating! What a nightmare! Best memory from childhood? I made my teacher cry after giving me a bad grade >:) She SO had it coming. Most embarrassing moment at school? Do I LOOK like the kind of girl to be embarrassed? Describe the first job you ever had. Job? I'm Daddy's princess, I don't need a job! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Being rich and being with Dex My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Dex, making him do everything for me as he is shirtless ;) It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Causing it, of course. Old Design Tiara's design had minor differences from the one she has now. Her jacket had shorter sleeves, her hair was straight, she wore red lipstick instead of pink, she wore a jean skirt and brown boots. Quotes "You're just that sort of a girl that needs a man so that she can put him down to bust up her own ego...but that man isn't going to be me. " --Dex "Hey, I'm a mean girl. It's just what I do." --Tiara "Watch out, Losers. Because the blondie is going all the way to the top." --Tiara "One by one, you'll ALL bow down to me" --Tiara "Oh, it's REALLY on now. Just.You.Wait." --Tiara "I'dda trust anyone moar dan I trust yeh!" --A.T. Trivia *She's an only child *She would originally bully Mallory, but ever since Mallory4ever has been having troubles with her computer and created Clair, she started to bully Briana and her friends instead. *She was first made to be only for The Worst Summer Ever, but she was soon turned into a well-known character. *Her weakness is her love for Dex *She is a black belt in karate *Her birthday is on April 30th **Her zodiac sign is Taurus ♉ **Her birthday is only a day after my birthday **She has the same zodiac sign as Skyler. This is ironic, since they're enemies *Tiara is 5 feet and 8 inches tall (5'8") Gallery Tiara's wallpaper.png|Tiara's wallpaper Sweetheart, it's only a 'Love Triangle' if the boy likes BOTH girls.png|The Tiara-Dex-Skyler love triangle Tiara full body.png|Tiara's old design Category:Females Category:The Dark Side of the Force Category:Nico's Characters Category:Competition Characters Category:Story Characters